


loth-wolf

by jesuisdeux



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, star wars: revenge of the sith
Genre: Battle of Mustafar (Star Wars), Gen, Hopeful Ending, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Planet Mustafar (Star Wars), Post-Duel on Mustafar (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Random & Short, Short, three quotes from three books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 17:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuisdeux/pseuds/jesuisdeux
Summary: Obi-wan walks.A step, and then another. He is slow. Not because walking fast would be dangerous, no, even in a lava planet, he has the Force beside him. With him. Inside him.It should make him feel good, or at least better.But he feels... rather empty.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 6





	loth-wolf

Obi-wan walks.  
  
  
  
A step, and then another. He is slow. Not because walking fast would be dangerous, no, even in a lava planet, he has the Force beside him. With him. Inside him.  
  
  
  
It should make him feel good, or at least better.  
  
  
  
But he feels... empty.  
  
  
  
As one feels after waking up from a terrifying dream. A nightmare. Not with hasty breath, not with a skipping beats heart. But with the weird stolidity and solemn. Confusion of the dream, relief of knowing it was not real. Calmness of the night.  
  
  
  
Even stars burn out, he had said to Anakin once.  
  
  
  
He feels rather empty, thinking about this memory. No emotion comes, perhaps that's a good thing. If he starts feeling--  
  
  
  
Even stars burn out.  
  
  
  
But Obi-wan feels like he had collapsed in on himself. Not something magnificent. Something fast, but shallow. No, not shallow. Deep, too deep that there is no light inside. A well, an abyss. A blackhole of emotion.  
  
  
  
Calm and still on the outside.  
  
  
  
On the inside... empty. It is a void, a vacancy, a blankness.  
  
  
  
He shouldn't gaze long into it.  
  
  
  
Besides, he cannot. His gaze is blurry. Not tears, at least not emotion tears, it can't be, he feels nothing.  
  
  
  
Ash and soot, he muses.  
  
  
  
Even stars burn out, he had said to Anakin once.  
  
  
  
But there is nothing left of that sentence. Not anymore. No stars, they collapsed. No Anakin, he burned out. No Obi-wan, he became nothing.  
  
  
  
A desert of emotion.  
  
  
  
A desert.  
  
  
  
A sunny day on Tatooine paints itself in his mind. An ordinary landscape. Nearly boring. Shiny, always shiny, in contrast with dark times oncoming--  
  
  
  
A child standing under the suns.  
  
  
  
A separation, a farewell to a mother, turning another page--jumping to another ladder, out of childhood, into an adventure--  
  
  
  
To save people, every single one of them.  
  
  
  
A child. There was a child once. But that child is not standing there anymore, desert is deserted, it feels... lonely.  
  
  
  
Vacant, as he already had thought.  
  
  
  
Light and sound tears his mind-- A lighting strikes, or so Obi-wan thinks for a second. Perhaps a sparkling of fire under his feet, impossible to distinguish now.  
  
  
  
But... he distinguishes something else--  
  
  
  
A child.  
  
  
  
Another one, beneath the suns, above a cliff, gazing into distant--to imagine the possibilities, to save people, every single one of them.  
  
  
  
Not counting their corpses by thousands, unlike someone Obi-wan left behind.

  
  
Padmé. Child.

_Oh_.  
  


  
Not vacant, not alone, the child needs him, Padmé was--  
  
  
  
Obi-wan starts to run.

A step, and then another. He is fast.  
  
  
  
Sensing the danger of its whelp or the impudence of its foe, a loth-wolf can run in velocities of eighty kilometres per hour.  
  
  
  
Obi-wan Kenobi runs faster.

**Author's Note:**

> At a dead sprint, a bloodwolf, cub in jaws, can achieve velocities of eighty kilometers per hour.   
> On the Smuggler’s Moon, a Jedi Master with his newborn Padawan ran faster.   
> Nar Shaddaa itself, circling the massive jewel of Nal Hutta, spins on its axis at a respectable one hundred and seventy kilometers per hour….   
> Obi-Wan Kenobi—ran faster.
> 
> Star Wars: Lone Wolf: A Tale of Obi-Wan and Luke, Abel G. Peña
> 
> (...)when he was a boy dreaming of the lives he was going to save, instead of counting his corpses by the thousands.
> 
> Yoda Dark Rendezvous, Sean Stewart
> 
> "It is the way of the universe, which is another manner of saying that it is the will of the Force," Obi-Wan had told him. "Everything dies. In time, even stars burn out(...)
> 
> Revenge of the Sith, Matthew Stover


End file.
